One Shot For you
by Yukina01
Summary: Shishido lupa menjemput Otori didepan rumahnya...apa yang akan dilakukan Shisho jika tau Otori tidak masuk sekolah?salah diakah? Apakah ini awal mula Shishido meyakinkan perasaannya?


Disclaimer : Tenipuri bukan milik ku.

Warning : BL Tingkat Rendah…..entah mengapa suka sama ini perumpaan….*diinjek*, jadi karena dah diperingkan klo g suka Bl g usah baca ajah ya ^^  
>Pairing : Shishido X Otori<p>

Selamat membaca di tunggu reviewnya,kritik,saran buat penulis juga…terimakasih :D

My Pairing

Hoaaaaaaahm~~~! pagi yang cerah tapi hanya uapan kantuk yg keluar dari mulut Shishido, malas rasanya pergi kesekolah untuk pagi ini. Kemarin sampai sore mereka harus latihan rasanya lelah sudah sampai kepala, Shishido mengacak-acak kepalanya kesal, andaikan bisa istirahat sehari ini saja pikirnya. Dari kejauhan dia melihat Gakuto dan Oshitari yang berjalan berbarengan. Segera dengan cepat Shishido mengejar mereka berdua melewati gerbang.

"Pagiiiii~~~~~~~~!", Sapa Shishido terangah-engah.

"Aaaaa...Pagi!", balas Oshitari datar.

"Pagiiiii~~~~!Neeee...tumben kau berangkat sendiri? tidak berangkat bersama Otori?", sapa Gaku riang seperti biasanya.

Shishido terpaku sebentar dan..."Eeeeeeeeeh...wasurechatta...!" teriaknya histeris,

"Aku lupa kalau hari ini akan mengajaknya berangkat bareng kesekolah, bagaimana ya?" ucapnya khawatir sambil memukul kepalanya.

"Ah tapi dia pasti tidak akan menunggu khu dan sudah ada dikelasnya sekarang" ucapnya dalam hati menenangkan diri. Selama pelajaran Shishido tidak dapat konsentrasi dia sangat mengatuk dan juga sedikit mengkhawatirkan apakah Otori akan marah padanya, ingin segera selesai pelajaran ini dan menemunya. Setelah ditunggu akhirnya bel istirahtpun berbunyi Shishido segera berlari menuju kelas juniornya itu.

"Eeeeeeh...tidak masuk sekolah!" teriaknya histeris.

"Un...soalnya tadi dia tidak ada dikelas sih" jelas seorang gadis dikelas Otori.

"Kemana ya itu anak!" ucapnya kwatir. Dalam hatinya dia bertanya-tanya apakah karena dia lupa untuk pergi kesekolah bersama, makanya Otori marah dan tidak masuk ...tidak mungkin pikirnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Ah itu tidak mungkin,walau begitu kenapa aku ada disini sekarang" Jeritnya histeris memandangi gerbang belakang sekolah yang menjulang tinggi. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, sebentar lagi sekolah akan dimulai tapi dirinya sangat khawatir dengan Otori. Shishido segera berlari menuju gerbang itu dan memanjatnya, sedikit lagi dia sampai di seberang sebuah suara menyapanya.

"Shishido san, tak baik loh membolos nanti kalau ketawan penjaga sekolah, bisa kena hukuman" terdengan suara lugu dari menengok kebwah dan mendapati orang yg dicarinya di bawah. "Aaaaah...Otori kau disana rupanya" tubuhnya bergoyang bahagia.

"Iya lalu...aaaah Shishido san jangan bergoyanggoyang begitu nanti kau ja..." sebelum dia selesai berbicara Shihido segera melompat dan mendarat dengan sukses. Sesaat Ototri berfikir kalau itu keren juga, namun dia segera menyembunyikan perasaan itu.

"Ah aku khawatir dengan diri mu, kau tidak masuk kelas tadi,dari mana saja kau?", tanya Shishido sedikit keras dan membentak.

"Ehmmm...karena kau bilang kita akan berangkat bersama aku menunggumu didepan rumah sebentar, tampa sadar waktu terlewat dan terlambat jadi tidak bisa masuk kesekola" jawabnya dengan tampang polos.

"Eeeeeh...anoo...eeeto...maaaf"Shishido menangkupkan tangannya didepan wajanya segera meminta maaf."Ah tidak apa2" ucap Otori lagi.

"Jadi bagaimana kita sekarang, kita ada diluar dan untuk masuk kita harus..." Shishido mengucapkannya dengan nada khawatir.

"Memanjat pagar ini kan" saut Otori polos.

"Eh iya betul...tunggu...tunggu dulu kalau aku sih bias-bisa saja naik lagi tapi diri mu bagaimana..." Shihido terus saja mengoceh, tampa di gubris oleh Otori yg berusaha memanjat pagar.

"Ehem...ehem...maaf kalian kelas berapa ya?" tiba terdengan suara di belakang.

"Kelas 2 dan 3" ucap Otori polos, shihido menngok dan terkejut kaget.

"Aaaaaa...jadi kelas 2 dan 3 ya" ternyata suara itu berasal dari Guru Olahraga yang kebetulan sedang mengecek keamanan seoklah. Maka ini lah akhirnya.

"Sangat memalukan sekali!" Teriak Atobe lantang.

"Koch ya bias-bisanya kalian mencoba kabur dari sekolah dengan memanjat pagar belakang", ucapnya sambil memijit-mijit dahinya yang tidak pusing

"Sebenarnya kami mencoba memasuki sekolah lho", ucap Otori tak bersalah.

"Tak ada bedanya, yang jelas kalian mencoba memanjat pagar itu dari luar sekolah, aku saja tidak habis pikir bagaimana kalian bisa gerbang saat sekolah sedang dimulai" teriak Atobe lagi.

"Sebenarnya aku yg ada di luar dan Shishido tiba-tiba ikut keluar" jawab Otori darah sudah sampai kekepala Atobe dan siap meledak "Kalian tahu kan kita sebentar lagi akan mengikuti kejuaraan nasional, jangan bikin masalh disekolah yang menyebabkan kita tidak bisa mengikuti kejuaraan",tambah Atobe.

"Kami mengerti!" ucap shishido dan Otori bersamaan.

Tamat


End file.
